


Hold On For the Ride

by ryry_peaches



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, M/M, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Kinktober days 3 and 4: dom/sub and face-sitting.  A lot sweeter than the tags make it seem because David is a sweet dom even when he's being mean (and Patrick loves it when he's mean).
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949026
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Hold On For the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of pwp* this little baby can fit so many good feelings and loving thoughts in it

"Patrick," David says, "I want you to be good for me tonight." His voice drips with sugary condescension. "Can you do that?"

Patrick nods up at David from where he's kneeling, eyes wide, already so ready, so here for whatever David wants from him. "Yes — anything you want."

David smiles, and it's real and shining, and the reason Patrick would walk across hot coals for him. "Go lie on your back on the bed, and get comfortable," David directs him, and Patrick is quick to obey, crawling towards the bed on hands and knees, making sure to give David a show before he climbs up on the bed and makes himself comfy, propping his head on a couple of pillows and lifting it to smirk at David across the room.

"Gonna join me up here?"

"Don't rush me." David rolls his eyes at him, and then starts to strip, somehow both painfully slowly and efficiently — nothing about his motions is intended to show off, but he's taking extra care with his clothes.

Once David is finally, finally undressed, he turns and approaches the bed and crawls up it, until he's straddling Patrick's chest and looming over him, and Patrick grins up at him.

"Oh, I'll give you something to smile about," David says. "Now, I'm going to ride your face," and he laughs at Patrick's eager nod. "Oh, is that exciting for you?" He coos like he's talking to a puppy. "Can't wait to get that filthy mouth on my hole, can you? Look at you, just gagging for it." Patrick nods again, mouth watering, and David laughs again. "I'm going to sit on that beautiful face of yours, and you are not to touch me, do you understand? You keep your hands to yourself unless you need to tap out."

"Okay, David," Patrick says, and he grips the covers beneath him in his fists, showing how obedient he can be.

David's smile is soft as he strokes a finger down Patrick's cheek. "Always so good when there's something you want," he teases, and really, Patrick is powerless to deny it.

And then David scoots up and reaches down, spreading his own cheeks, and sinks down onto Patrick's face.

Patrick likes eating ass, and he's good at it, but what he really loves is letting David take what he wants, letting him use Patrick's body. Patrick does his best, though, licking across David's hole, mouthing at it, pushing his tongue at it, bolder and firmer until it gives and he's tasting David from the inside, licking him out like dessert.

Patrick could lose himself in the task, in the mixed focuses of breathing properly and taking David apart on his tongue, and he does for what he thinks is several minutes, until his chin and nose are itchy with his own saliva and his senses are overwhelmed by David everywhere.

And then David grinds down and Patrick moans and hooks his hands over David's thighs, anchoring him, tugging him down.

And then David is gone.

Patrick blinks, disoriented, until he realizes David is kneeling over him with disapproval all over his face. "Patrick," he tuts. "Didn't I tell you to keep those greedy hands to yourself?"

Patrick swallows, and takes the opportunity to wipe his mouth on the back of his wrist. "Yeah — yes, you did."

"So why did you disobey me? Were you trying to be bad?" David's tone is as sweet and gooey as it's been all night.

A hot flush runs up Patrick's spine. "I just wanted —"

"Aw, but does it matter what you want?" And it's the fact that he doesn't mean it, that this is at least as much for Patrick as for David, that really does it.

"I'm sorry," Patrick whimpers, hot with anticipation for whatever his punishment will be.

"You will be," David says. And then he hooks his leg over Patrick's chest, straddling him. "I'm going to slap you," he says, "your face, okay?"

Patrick nods rapidly, because he is very on board with that plan, and then his last functioning brain cell reminds him about verbal consent, and he says, "Yeah, yes. Yes, I deserve it."

David's answering smile is warm and possessive, and when he says, "Yeah, you deserve it," there's a soft undercurrent that says _you deserve everything you want._ And then he pulls his hand back and slaps Patrick full across one cheek.

David is good at this, from practice and care; he's never once left a bruise, left anything more than a patch of pink skin and a pleasant sting that last a few hours, maybe. He slaps Patrick again, open-palmed, and Patrick leans up for the next one, eager for it. 

"Three is the magic number," David almost-whispers after the last one, and Patrick smiles at him, dazed and happy and ready for what's next. David clears his throat. "We are going to finish the rim job that you so rudely interrupted, and if you can be good for once, and keep your needy little hands to yourself, I'll get you off. Okay?"

Until now, Patrick has been more focused on the pleasure of the moment then on coming, but David bringing it up pulls his attention to his dick, hard and dripping. He nods, and David gets right back into it, but this time he makes it harder on Patrick — Patrick barely has his mouth on David's wet little hole before David is rocking and bouncing on top of him, and then he realizes that David is jerking off at the same time, and that's almost enough to wreck his self-control again, but he manages to clench his fists by his sides and just enjoy the ride, and it's really not long at all before David is sliding off, back down to Patrick's chest, and coming across Patrick's face. Patrick opens his mouth to get as much as he can.

David leans down and licks off what remains, and while he's sucking his own come off of Patrick's face, his hand comes down to Patrick's dick and starts stroking, tight and fast. "You're so good, you were so good for me," he murmurs against Patrick's skin, and Patrick comes like he's falling apart.

"You're so good for me," David says again after they've had a few minutes to settle down. "Here, hold on —" He roots around on the side table for the water bottle he put there before and passes it to Patrick. Patrick guzzles almost half of it and hands it back to David, who finishes it off.

"David?" Patrick ventures after a minute. "You were really good for me, too."

David's answering smile is radiant as he leans into Patrick's space for another kiss.


End file.
